Fall On Boy
by Dusty Paws
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella for the Olympic coven and Tanya, Jacob Black is there to pick up the pieces. AU


This story would have been up last night but a certain fanfictioning site decided it hated me. Thanks to my brilliant friend who could be my twin for the title idea you are awesome :)

I do not own any of the characters you see here before you I just borrow them and make them carry out my bidding.

* * *

Bella sighed, lying back onto her bed. Her room was only semi lit and her window was open. An invitation that had been made in vain: Edward had left her. Left for the Denali coven in the mountains. For Tanya. Of course he hadn't said that. He hadn't said anything at all actually. The only notice she had of her love's departure was a note tacked to the windscreen of her truck after school and the look of sorrow, anger and pity in the other Cullen's golden eyes.

She'd already cried herself dry but it wasn't like the last time he left. The others had stayed this time and Alice had held her as she cried. It had, at least, dulled the pain in her chest to a bearable ache. She knew she wouldn't break this time; she still had her second family to fall back on even if _he_ wasn't with them.

A figure in the tree outside her window caught her attention and, sitting up to look, she saw Jacob Black sitting on the windowsill as he pulled a black shirt over his head. "Jake." Her voice cracked slightly as a smile spread across her face. Dark eyes focused on her.

"Hey Bells." He didn't move, just sat watching her. "I came to apologise for the other day with Cullen. I was out of order and I'm sorry." Bella cringed, half at the name of her lover-_ex_ lover and half at the reminder of the argument her boys had had.

It had been a stupid row about how little Edward seemed to trust Jacob with her well being which had quickly snowballed into a fight with both boys trying to stare the other down, fists clenched, shaking and Bella screaming at them to stop.

"Jake?" She murmured softly and his eyes softened instantly to molten brown.

"Yeah Bell?" She stood up and moved toward him, arms outstretched.

"Can I have a hug?" He moved and swept her into his strong arms in one smooth movement that belied his size and cradled her to his chest.

"You never have to ask Bell." His embrace was warm and soft she mused, burrowing her face deeper into his shoulder and his voice rumbled in his chest, almost like a growl. It was a familiar yet strange embrace to her, the exact opposite of Edward's cold, angular hold. It was a nice strange she decided.

"He left me Jake. He left." A ripple ran down his form and a real growl sounded in his chest eliciting a shiver from the girl as he held her closer.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Bella lifted her head from his chest to look up at him.

"Jake?" A questioning noise sounded in his throat. "Stop apologising."  
"Sure sure." He lifted her feet off the ground and tossed her onto the bed before sitting on the edge himself. Bella laughed her first real laugh of the day as the werewolf's warm hands closed on her feet and began to tickle.

"No fair Jake!" She squealed kicking at his hands.

"All's fair in love and war Bells." He countered but released her feet anyway. "Speaking of war did the other leech-sorry Cullens go with him?" Bella shook her head and Jacob nodded to himself. "I'm on their territory Bells. I should go." She caught hold of one of his swinging hands.  
"But I don't want you to go. They won't mind." There was a hint of desperation in her voice that made Jacob turn back to her before sitting back down.

"I hope you're right." He muttered before flashing her a grin. "So? You want ice cream? Chocolate? Soppy romance movies?" Bella punched him lightly on a muscular arm and he feigned pain. "I thought that's what girl's did when they moped." He added smiling when he received another punch. This time he caught the arm that delivered and used it to pull her into another hug. "Tell me how to help Bell and I'll do it."  
"Tell me it'll be ok." She needed to hear it from someone else voice than her own, or Alice's. "Please." Jacob took hold of one of her hands, placing his other on her shoulder and span around the room with her in a rough dance.

"Every little thing, is gonna be alright…" He sang quietly and Bella giggled.

"You're a dork Jake." He stopped the dance with a mock glare on his face.

"That's Alpha Dork Wolf to you Swan." He chuckled letting her go again and leaning on the wall. "But you'll see. Everything'll be fine just give it time." Bella shook her head, sitting back on the bed.

"When did you get smart?" Jacob laughed.

"Well while you were running with vampires all I could do was study." Bella curled up on her bed and yawned. "You need sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No." He stopped beside the window, shirt half over his head. "Stay." She shuffled over on the bed so there was just enough room for his huge frame. "Please?" Finally he relented sliding onto the mattress as gently as he could and draping an arm around Bella.

"Everything will be ok. I promise." He whispered stroking a piece of her long brown hair so it lay behind her ear.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She replied burying her face in his warm neck, fingers clutching at his shirt to ensure he stayed even though she knew he could easily break her grip.

"I'm not." She smiled at him when he brushed their noses together. "Everything will be ok."


End file.
